Dying to
by Adja
Summary: Mac’s boyfriend is dying. Last words ? New life ? What do you say to Doc House ?


This is crappy romantic drabble. Written in ten minutes, at 3 am. So… don't be too hard, ok ?

"You can go in, Miss. He's awake. He wants to talk to you."

"How is he ?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you. He's not doing so fine. And we still don't know…"

"… Okay."

"He's in good hands."

"I know. …. Hey."

"Hi, Pet."

"Hi…"

"Hey, you were crying.

"… We're all tired. And worried."

"Yeah… Thank you all for being here. You should go rest a bit, though."

"I'm not leaving you. … Never."

"…. Mac… I love you."

"I know, baby."

"Tell me you do too."

"… No."

frown "Why not ?"

"… Because it would sound like a goodbye. Dick, you're not gonna die."

"… I am."

"Yeah, someday."

"And what if that day's now ?"

"Don't... make me think about that. Please. I don't want to think of how my life would be without you. In any way."

"You have to, Love. You have to think of what you're gonna do..."

"You're not going to die !!"

"Maybe."

"No, please... I love you so much. I can't loose you."

"No.. don't.. cry, love. I'm sorry. ... I'm just trying to be an adult, you know."

"Hm."

"… Thanks."

"… What ?"

"You said it. You said you love me."

"You always get what you want from me, right ?"

"True. It's getting easier with time. And you know what ? I'm gonna get something form you soon."

"And what would that be ?"

"Well, hot crazy sex."

giggles

"And I'm thinking maybe a baby."

"… huh ?!"

"I love you. … I want you to say yes to my question. …. Will you marry me ? Give birth to the smartest and best looking children ever ?"

"Dick, you're dying. You can't…."

"No, he's not."

Jumps "What ? Doc ?"

¤¤¤¤¤

"We found your cure, Mr Casablancas."

"Like the other one ?"

"No... This one is working. Already. Your blood is getting clearer by the instant."

"Oh."

"Love, don't cry. It's good news. Or did you want me dead ?"

"... yes."

"You wanted me dead ?"

"I meant ... yes."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"…. You'll be Mrs Casablancas ?"

"If I have to, to be your wife, I'll be."

"What about the kids ?"

chuckle "You're barely able to sit right. Let's see if you can tap my ass again before we talk about kids."

"You'll see If I can't get into your pants again, Miss."

"Mrs."

"I love you."

giggles "Boy or girl."

"Don't care. I just want them to have your brains. And your eyes."

frown "_Them_ ?"

"Being a lonely child is boring."

"I would have loved to be one."

"Me too … until it happened."

"… Let's just not have a dozen."

"Deal." kiss

"Gotta thank House."

¤¤¤¤

"… I can't believe you said yes."

"… Move a bit, so I can't lie with you."

"Come here. … Hmm... I missed you."

"Me too. You wouldn't know."

"I guess I have a hint. I still can't believe it, though."

"You wish I hadn't said yes ?"

"Maybe I'm dreaming again… Or maybe I truly am dead. … No, on second thoughts I'm not sure about me going to Heaven. So… dreaming."

"What are you talking about ? Why 'again' ?""

"Oh... just.. lately... no, this isn't right. Go get my jacket, honey, please ?"

walk, jacket, sit "So ?"

"Right pocket, inside. ... Open it. ..."

gasp

"You see... lately, I've thought about you saying yes a lot. Gotta say... it stressed me out even at night."

"It's beautiful."

"You're making so many girls jealous right now."

giggle "I hope it wasn't too expensive cause I'm not marrying you for your money."

"I guess not, since you now own half of the Sinclair's heritage."

"Anyway. I'm not marrying you for that."

"So, why ?"

"Oh, you're so damn stupid, why would you want to marry me ?"

"Duh, cause I love you !"

grin "So ... ?! You might jump off to a conclusion here. Why would I be so happy about it, then ? Why would my heart bounce in my chest like that ?"

smile "Give it."

scoff "Dick, this isn't the right hand."

groan "Well, you're the smart ass. Thankfully you're here."

"Forever."

¤¤¤¤

"…. So, you dreamt about proposing ? I didn't think you were the complicated one."

"I wasn't. Till I fell in love with you. We had a sort of twisted history. And... well, it got 'complicated' a bit.. I don't know if you remember."

"Aahh, yeah… College."

"Did I mention I loved you ?"

"Sweet song to my hear."

"…. What ?"

"I'm just so craving the moment you're gonna be able to walk and hold me again."

"Want some sex already.. you're a saucy one..."

"Shut up. Kiss me."

"Can do."


End file.
